Into Dust
by pkmarita
Summary: Imagine going through life without the one you love, the one you lost. Throw in circumstances beyond your control. That was her life. Now there's one that reminds her of him in every way. Will she come out ok or will she be forever in the dark? AU OOC
1. All Around Me

**A/N Disclaimer:** This story will contain **drug use/abuse, death (not suicide) and cancer**. It's angsty and it's new for me. So if these things are hard limits then this might not be the fic for you. I can promise this will have canon pairings, lemons (not every chapter) and an HEA.

Lots of love and thanks goes to my friend/beta/fic wifey AydenMorgen and my pre readers DaniaMCullen, JustAGirl1238, and KitsuShel. I love you chicas something fierce!

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. This storyline is property of pkmarita.

* * *

**BPOV**

I could hear them…everywhere.

In the walls…

Behind doors…

The muffled sounds of their voices, as they carried on about how sick I was. I tried to tune them out by focusing on the cars going by on the street down below.

I pulled the sheet up to my chin and just stared out the window leading to the fire escape. It's funny how I turned the one thing that would save my life in the case of a fire into a place of tranquility and peace. The millions of multi-colored pillows and single afghan looked so inviting from the windowsill and I thought, for just a moment, about how much better I would feel if I just crawled on out there.

Just like old times.

I heard the glass shatter in the kitchen and Emmett stomp toward the sink with Jasper in quick succession.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the music playing softly…

"_It's been two years, Allie. She isn't getting any better."_

"_The Anniversary is tomorrow, Jasper. Please don't do this now."_

"_Emmett and I think it's time, Allie. She can't keep going like this."_

I threw the sheet back and tip-toed to the window, raising it up as carefully as I could so they wouldn't hear me. I pulled back the afghan and, once curled up in it, I sighed in relief as I listened to the cars pass by. Closing my eyes, I thought of him and, when I opened them back up there he was, right above me.

Just like old times.

He smiled at me and I just stared at him. His copper colored hair was as unruly as ever and those green eyes pierced my soul.

"We really need to stop meeting like this, gorgeous. People will begin to suspect something," he whispered softly, placing a small kiss on my temple.

Tears pricked my eyes as I took his face in my hands, kissing his forehead, his cheeks and lastly… his lips. They were just like I remembered, so soft and full of life. Lips that were once so passion-filled and eager were now tender and patient, as if we had all the time in the world.

"Hey you, don't cry. I'm not going anywhere this time," he promised as he stroked my cheek.

I smiled up at him, pondering his words for a minute. "You say that every time and yet you leave."

"I always come back though, you know that. I told you I would come back for you and I always will."

He placed his hand on my cheek before kissing me again, and this time it was so passionate it left me breathless. He slowly kissed his way down my neck, but before I could fully let myself go his lips were at my ear.

"Close your eyes."

And I did…

It came as flashes of light - different colors - streaking through the sky.

The day we met….

The day he asked me to marry him…

The day he died…

I started to shake and sobs wracked my body. I was too far gone to even hear Allie at the window.

"Bella! You know you can't be out here, what if you catch phenomena? You could -" she stopped short and gasped, "Oh God, Bella, I'm sorry! I didn't mean, you know, what the doctor said."

I turned to her. "What, Allie? That I could catch pneumonia and die? Only if the cancer doesn't get me first."

Although it was a shitty thing to say, it was still the truth.

She just stood there for a moment, contemplating her next move.

She decided to go with the doting self-appointed mother routine.

"Please come back inside. I made you some soup this time and you need to take your meds."

I didn't have it in me to fight her off and besides, I knew she was right.

"Just give me some time. I'll come back inside in a few, okay?" I reassured her while shaking my afghan in front of her. "See? I won't freeze to death today."

She relaxed a little bit and, with a tight smile, gave in. "Okay, you got fifteen minutes and then I'm dragging you back in here. Don't make me get Emmett."

I chuckled at the warning because I knew it wasn't just a threat, it was a promise. As I turned on my side, I watched her turn on her heel, closing my bedroom door on her way out.

I closed my eyes once more and felt him press up behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"See, I told you I always come back for you."

"She misses you too, you know." I didn't even turn around to face him; my eyes were still glued to the door. "They all do."

"Shhh…this is about us right now. I brought you a present."

My eyes fluttered closed as I felt the soft petals cascade over my skin, silky and soft, as they made their way down my shoulder and back up my neck. I opened my eyes to see my favorite flower – a lavender rose - and my heart broke into a million little pieces.

"Do you remember the first time I laid eyes on you? It was love at first sight," he whispered as he pulled my chin back to look at him.

All I could do was nod.

"Do you remember what I said to you?" He traced my lips with his and I began to pant.

"Yes," I'd become breathless with want, and yet he didn't stop… he never did.

"A man reserves his true and deepest love not for the species of woman in whose company he finds himself electrified and enkindled, but for that one in whose company he may feel tenderly drowsy."

"George Jean Nathan," he whispered in my ear and it was my undoing.

"I love you," I sobbed into his chest, "I'll never stop, not even after my last breath."

"Shhh…Our time is almost up." He kissed my temple as he rocked me gently back and forth.

I tried my best to capture his smell, his essence, his form and everything started to blur together. I heard Allie banging on the door, telling me that my time was up.

"Come back to me, Bella..." His whisper slowly faded.

I nodded as I opened my eyes to find myself clutching a pillow soaked with tears. As I climbed back into my room, I didn't even stop to look at myself in the mirror. I flung open the door and made my way to the couch, to the interrogation that awaited me.

They didn't disappoint either.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Emmett couldn't even look at me as he began his spiel.

"I'm doing better, this really isn't necessary," I said as Allie set the soup down in front of me.

"Well, we haven't heard from you in a while so we thought we would stop by," Jasper began and then started to stumble over his words, "you umm…don't get out much anymore."

I rolled my eyes and tried to keep what composure I had left. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? My affairs are in order, alright, and no, Emmett, I'm not leaving you a pile of dog shit in a brown paper bag."

"Glad to see your humor is back at least," Emmett scoffed.

Allie dropped a bowl and, as it shattered in a million pieces, I began to feel bad about my behavior. I looked over my shoulder at Allie. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's alright. I'm trying Bella, I really am." She hugged herself and I cringed inside.

I hopped up from the couch and went to her, pulling her into my arms. She started to say the same thing she always says and I stopped her. "Don't."

She sighed against me and I had to lighten the mood a bit, "Don't worry, I'm leaving you loaded, chica. Jasper is the one getting the pile of shit." I laughed and noticed that I'm the only one.

I groaned in frustration and let her go, "Fine, let's get this over with."

They all started talking at the same time.

"We think it's time you sold the upstairs apartment."

"Or at least rented it out."

"You never go to the roof anymore and it's been two years."

It's the last thing that's said that has the most impact.

I looked at Emmett and glared up at him, "You don't think I know it's been two years? You don't think I know that? Fuck you."

"You know that's not what I meant." He tried to smooth things over using that "let's talk nice so we don't upset the crazy person in the room" tone and he was good at it too. "All I'm saying is he wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. You know it's true."

I tried to block him out again and it was nearly impossible.

"The renovations on the place have been done for six months, we just thought you would have done it by now," Jasper continued and looked at me sadly, "Sometimes, you need a little push."

I just stared at him; actually I think I was staring through him. _Was I ready for this? _

I looked at the three of them and realized I wasn't, but they were right.

I curled up into a ball on the couch and hugged my legs to me as a picture caught my eye.

_October 13th 2008_ was engraved on the frame and it was of us, up on the roof in the gazebo.

I couldn't stop looking at it, that is until Emmett came into my line of sight.

"I trust that you will screen every person that looks at the place, right?" I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"You know I will." He shook his head and looked over his shoulder at the same photo I was just lost in.

I watched as he sagged a little and then, in an instant, he was back up, standing tall. That was Emmett, always the strong one… and he was there the night it happened, too.

"I wish I could have-" he started and when he looked back at me, all I could do was blurt out the first thing that came to my mind to stop him from finishing that sentence.

"I'm not selling it, but I will rent it out. The roof is still mine so it's not part of the package," I stated in a rush.

"Bella Bean?" Emmett groaned as Jasper jumped in to defend me, "It's a start, Emmett, give her that."

"I think it's time for you to go now," I mumbled as I grabbed the pillow off the couch and hugged it to my chest. I felt the anxiety coming on and needed to take a bubble bath.

"I'll walk you guys to the door," Allie said as I gathered myself from the couch, making my way back to my room.

I didn't bother with closing my door all the way, as I heard my bath being started for me. I flung myself across the bed and just stared out my window, but this time something was off.

Way off…

There on the pillow was a single lavender-violet rose and I didn't put it there.

I rushed to the window and flung it open, I had to touch it.

_It's not real! It's not real!_ I chanted over and over in my head.

I reached out with a shaky hand and silky smooth petals greeted me.

* * *

A/N There you have it! Please be kind and tell me what you think. Have I piqued your interest and should I continue? Hit the review button and let me know. Thanks again for reading.


	2. Never Alone

**A/N **Disclaimer: This story will contain drug use/abuse, death (not suicide) and cancer. It's angsty so if these things are hard limits then this might not be the fic for you. I can promise this will have canon pairings, lemons (eventually) and an HEA.

Lots of love and thanks goes to my friend/beta/fic wifey AydenMorgen and my pre readers DaniaMCullen, JustAGirl1238, and KitsuShel. I love you chicas something fierce!

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. This storyline is property of pkmarita.

* * *

BPOV

"I'm really proud of you, you know?"

I hugged my knees and let my face fall forward, letting the warmth of the water relax me just enough to nod at her. I just sat there and waited for her to begin our nightly ritual.

"It's a big step, I'm glad you decided to do it," Allie whispered as she dipped the wash cloth into the tub and lathered it up with vanilla-scented body wash. She had picked it up last week and even though it was a small change, it still sent me over the edge. I battled with using anything other than Irish Spring and I had begged her to take it back.

That was the first battle I didn't win.

"He's gone, Bella, and a bar of fucking soap isn't going to change that!" she had yelled at me in frustration. Apparently she was done taking my shit and, frankly, all I could do was sob.

"It smells like him," I tried pleading with her. "Just buy the soap."

"No, I won't do it." She stood firmly at the kitchen counter and I became pissed. I picked up the first thing I saw and threw it at her. It was a scented candle and I didn't even have the energy to throw it at her properly. I watched it land underneath the bar stool with a loud thud.

"Are you done yet?" she had asked and there was no sense in fighting with her over it. I knew I had lost.

"Hey, are you still with me?" She nudged me and water sloshed all around me.

"Yeah, sorry I got sick earlier," I mumbled as my thoughts turned back to the present. I lifted my head to look over my shoulder at her. "I tried to hold it down this time."

"It's okay, we will try again tomorrow." She carefully washed my back in a circular motions and it felt good. For just a small moment in time, I felt less numb.

I felt like I was still…here.

"So about the apartment," she started and then stopped to collect herself, "I think-"

"You know what I think?" I interrupted her. "I think whoever Emmett rents the apartment to better love loud music."

"Bella, come on," Allie groaned, throwing the wash cloth in the tub behind me. "Let's be reasonable."

"What? I think I am. I already agreed to rent it out with the exception of the roof. I _am_ being reasonable. If they don't like the music they can call in a complaint to the landlord. Man, that's going to suck for them."

I couldn't help it that I found humor in the most fucked up of ways.

"You can't expect everyone to like the same music as you though," she retorted and moved to pull the plug from the drain. "You ready to get out? The water is starting to chill."

I nodded and started to stand, losing my footing. I fell forward and hit my head on the side of the tub, causing blood to run freely down the side of my face.

"Oh God, Bella!" Allie shrieked and threw herself at me. She was pulling me from the tub, trying to wrap a towel around me, while attempting to apply pressure to my head at the same time.

"I'm fine Allie; it's just a little bump," I tried to assure her and, of course, that didn't happen. Once she had me situated on the bed, she ran about the room in hysterics, yelling at Jasper on the cordless and sobbing to my doctor on her cell. You would have thought I had cut my damn arm off by the way she was acting.

"Allie this isn't necessary, I'm fin-," I started to say when she cut me off abruptly.

"So help me God if you say you're fine, I will rip your head off!" she screamed at me and she meant it. I didn't press her any further because quite frankly, I was exhausted. I had managed to pull a tank top on over my head and panties, but that was it. I lay back against the pillows, waiting for sleep to take me, but she was on me before I could even start to count sheep.

"Get up! You can't go to sleep right now. The doctor said you have to stay awake for a little bit." She was shaking my arms, trying to get me to come to but I just didn't have it in me.

"Bella, I'm not kidding! Get up!" She was jumping on the bed now and I have to admit that it was getting annoying. I knew she wouldn't stop until I got up though.

"I'm up, Allie, okay?" I mumbled, trying to sit up. I took a glance at the window and there it sat. It was still there and this time it was me that started to freak out.

It looked so beautiful sitting there, as if someone purposely put it there in that arrangement. It looked so vibrant and full of life surrounded by every memory of us that I ever had. My breathing began to speed up and I knew I was close to another panic attack. I tried to calm myself but I knew she had caught me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She was at my side in an instant and I was shaking all over. I thought I was imagining things again.

When I first found it, I touched it and laughed at myself thinking, _Oh great, Bella, you're losing it again. Remember what happened last time they found out you were seeing him? They thought you were losing your shit and the hallucinations were just a mechanism, something you were using to cope with the grief. _

Allie had yelled from the bathroom that my bath was ready and I slowly just backed away from the window. I knew it wasn't really there. There was no way it was real.

Just another fucked up, waking nightmare.

_God, why am I doing this to myself?_ I could die a thousand deaths and it still wouldn't hurt as much as it did right now. Maybe I had finally reached the end of my rope because I jumped from my bed and threw open the window, causing Allie to rush after me.

Once I plucked it from its slumber, I turned back to Allie in a fit of rage. "Did you do it?" I yelled at her.

"Do what, Bella?" The look on her face was one of alarmed concern as she tried to wrap her arms around me reassuringly.

Tears spilled from eyes as I glared at her. "Don't pretend that you don't see it. It's real; touch it!"

"The flower? Where did you get that?" She looked at me, clearly confused, and it just pissed me off even more.

"Don't fuck with me, Allie. Did you put it there to hurt me?" I seethed and this time she dropped her arms and backed away from me.

"Bella, you know I would never do something like that," she whispered, looking down at the floor. She couldn't even look me in the face and she didn't have to. I watched as her tears splattered against the hardwood floor and it caused me to slide down the wall into a puddle of my own misery.

If she didn't put it there…then who did?

"I'm sorry, Allie. I just…I don't what's going on anymore." I finally let her see me, the shell that was left.

She walked slowly toward me, deciding to slide down the wall herself before wrapping her arms around me. "It's probably some punk kid being stupid or a neighbor that thought it would cheer you up…or something," she murmured.

I let my head fall back against the wall and just stared up at the ceiling. It felt like we sat there for hours, days, weeks and when I felt her shift beside me, I turned my head to face her.

"I'm tired, Allie. Can I go to bed now?" I asked, my eyes pleading with her to give in just this once.

Her shoulders slumped and she nudged my arm lovingly. "Go on; I'll lock up before I go."

"Thank you. I'll keep the phone right by the bed," I reassured her so she wouldn't worry so much. It was pointless really; she worried all the time anyway. It made me realize just how hard this must be for her though. She was watching her best friend die right in front of her, but what she didn't realize was I'd already died a long time ago. I began to notice the worry lines and crow's feet that she tried to cover up with light make-up and the smile she plastered on her face every day. This was killing her too, just not the same way it was killing me.

That's when I made the decision to send her away with Jasper for a month.

I made a mental note to call Emmett first thing in the morning and make the arrangements for them. Oh, I knew it wouldn't be easy and she would be pissed, but it needed to be done. For two years, Allie had been there for me every day. She never complained even though, if the shoe were on the other foot, I would have told her to go to hell already and dropped her ass off at her parents for them to take care of her.

I wasn't the easiest person to be around with everything that had already happened. Getting sentenced to death didn't make it easier. I knew she would try and fight me on it, but I also knew once I told her I would slap a restraining order on her ass that she would cave. I just hoped it wouldn't get that far. She needed this.

I sighed deeply, pushing all my thoughts away in a frugal attempt to do the one thing that came naturally to everyone when they became exhausted.

Sleep, either by natural means or medically induced, can be a beautiful thing. I should know; it was the first time I saw him again after it happened. It was four months after the accident and it shattered me more than the day I found out he was truly gone forever.

"_Wake up, sleepy head." His breath against my ear sent shivers through my body and I relaxed against him immediately. "I've missed you, Bella."_

_I smiled against his neck as I breathed him in. "I thought I'd lost you." _

_He kissed my forehead, pulling me closer to him and wrapping me up in his warmth, his embrace. "Now, why would you think that?" he chuckled as he buried his face into my hair._

"_I…I don't know." I snuggled closer, shivering with cold. "Where are we?"_

"_On the roof," he whispered in my ear before pulling my chin up to give me Eskimo kisses. "In the gazebo."_

_His lips softly traced my bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. I felt my body ignite as he gripped the back of my neck, our kiss turning frantic and desperate. He devoured me and it spurred me on. It was the light and the dark… the calm before the storm. It was like he was kissing me for the last time and I never wanted it to end. _

_All too soon, it slowed and as I looked into his eyes, he held me captive just like always. _

"_I'll always come back, Bella. I'll always come back for you." _

I had bolted up right in bed, covered in sweat and screaming. My screams quickly turned to sobs and I touched my lips, letting the shakes run their course. I still smelled him all around me.

"You lied," I said into the darkness of my room, as I gazed up at the ceiling. The glow-in-the-dark stars were still there, a constant reminder of a happier time in our lives. The tears streaked down the side of my face as I closed my eyes, letting the memory swallow me whole.

"_So, what do you think?" he asked, dangling the package in front of me. "Didn't you say you used to have these in your room when you were a kid?"_

"_I did and I thought they were cool," I laughed and snatched them from his hand, "I get to put them up." _

_I darted to our bedroom and he caught me right before I made it to the bed. Before I could stop him, he had pinned me to the bed and started tickling me. _

"_Please, please, stop!" I was laughing and trying to keep the package away from him. I finally gave up and let them go. "Okay, you can put them up." _

"_Good, I bought them so it's only right, Bella Bean." He grinned and leaned down, kissing me softly. My hand found its way to his cheek and I held him like he was the most precious gift I had ever received in my life. He was the finest diamond in the world, and he was mine. _

"_Why don't you go call for take-out and I'll put these up," he whispered against my lips and all I could do was nod._

_Three hours later, dinner was over and we were in the bedroom getting ready for bed when I got a sense that he was up to something. _

"_What are you hiding?" I asked playfully and his response was classic Edward._

"_Why, Miss Swan, whatever do you mean?" he asked in a shocked tone before grinning at me. _

"_Okay, Mr. Cullen, I'll play along. Is it in this room?" I crawled into bed, right up next to him._

_He pulled me close as he turned off the lamp. "Yes, but now that we're in complete darkness, I can have my wicked way with you and make you forget all about it." _

_I sighed against him, completely happy with his plan as he trailed kisses from my lips to my neck. He slowed his movements and suddenly I felt his lips linger over mine as he began to speak. _

"_Bella?" He was wrapped around me, everywhere, and he totally consumed me. "My love?" _

"_Hmm…?" I whispered, barely keeping my eyes open as the sensations penetrated every fiber of my being. I felt him tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear before kissing me again, tenderly._

"_Look up," he whispered and as my eyes opened, I was in complete awe. _

_Five words that would change everything were displayed on the ceiling above me._

"_Bella, will you marry me?"_

_The stars were aligned in the most beautiful patterns. They glowed in the darkness, bright lights paving their way into our galaxy and filling my universe with so much love that it poured out of me. _

_Tears sprang to my eyes as I drank it in, and before I could respond, he was whispering sweet poetry in my ear. _

"_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." I melted into him as I tried to stop him, he continued, "Marry me, Bella, be mine forever?"_

No matter how many times I played that memory over in my head, it never escaped my mind that it sealed our fate.

I grabbed my pillow, cradling it to my chest as I turned over and faced the window. The street light pierced the night and filled my room with dim shadows. The cars passed by, the drivers' without another thought on their way to their final destinations, and the wind rattled my window, letting its presence be known.

I laid there waiting for sleep to take me….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I don't know how he found out about the rental because I didn't even list it yet."

I had Emmett on speaker phone as I sipped my coffee, knowing it was a fifty-fifty crap shoot if I would be able to stomach it later. I didn't give up though; it was the one thing that I insisted on not giving up if I even had a shot at keeping it down. Unfortunately, my body sometimes had other plans.

"Don't you think it's odd?" he asked and for the first time I realized I wasn't even paying attention.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, I had a message for me when I got into the office this morning. A potential renter?" he sighed into the phone and I could tell he was getting frustrated. My attention span wasn't what it used to be and, frankly, I didn't think it was because of the cancer. I just didn't give a fuck anymore.

"Okay, so what? Did you book an appointment with them?" I clearly sounded annoyed as well because he took the opportunity to tell me how selfish I was being.

"You can be really selfish sometimes, Bella, you know that?"

"Emmett, look, I don't understand what the problem is. I mean really, you have someone call up and want to look at the apartment. What is it that you want?" I waited for a reply and when it came I had to admit I was a bit shocked.

"I will repeat myself once _again_. I _haven't _placed the ad yet and they don't want to _see _the apartment. They are willing to pay for six months in advance." He emphasized each word in an attempt to catch my attention. Kudos to him, it worked.

"What do you mean, they don't want to see it? Who does that?" I shook my head at the crazy notion and poured more cream in the coffee. "What did you tell them? Did you check them out?"

"You know I did and they are legit, books are in order, very pristine and right to the point. It's an older gentleman, goes by the name of Mr. J. Jenks."

I groaned into the phone, no need to hide my distaste on the matter. "Are you serious? You know I play my music loud. He'll bitch all the damn time, I bet."

"I don't think you are getting it," Emmett stated and then continued, "He's probably deaf in both ears from old age so it doesn't matter. My biggest concern is how he knew about the apartment? Did you tell anyone? A neighbor, perhaps?"

I rolled my eyes and slammed the refrigerator door after putting the creamer back inside. "Yeah, Emmett, I shouted it from the roof-top because I'm just ecstatic about renting it out."

"Come on, Bella Bean," he sighed into the phone, "You know that's not what I meant."

"Stop calling me that!" I screamed into the phone. I was so done with this. All of it. I wasn't that person anymore and him calling me that wasn't going to bring her back. Silence filled the room and when I didn't hear a dial tone I knew he was still on the line, worried about how to react.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into the phone, "It's just…that's not…me."

"I know," Emmett stated as a matter-of-fact, which was good. It meant we were getting somewhere.

And just like that we moved on and it was all business.

"So, what do you want me to do?" he questioned, his voice turning concerned once again. "I don't feel right about this. Something just doesn't fit."

I thought about it for a minute. Six months advanced rent did have its advantages. I could spend part of it for Allie's vacation and not touch my trust fund. I put my plan into action.

"Do it," I stated without hesitation. "When will you receive payment?"

"That's what's bothering me," he grumbled, "a carrier arrived soon after I spoke with him on the phone this morning, with the check and a rental agreement. I didn't even have time to get Jessica to type one up yet."

"Did you read over it? It looked okay?" I questioned and even thought it seemed strange, there was a part of me that was curious about it too. _Who was this J. Jenks?_

"Of course I did," he quipped. "It's good, nothing out of place, but I did state that the roof was off limits and he was fine with that. I amended the document."

I sat back on the bar stool and let out the breath that I had been holding. I didn't even realize I had been holding it. It was looking like my body was winning the fight against my choice of instant gratification this morning. I was getting tired and fatigued.

"Take it, Emmett," I stated and in a rush laid out my plan to him. "Make sure it's finalized today and I want you to book a flight out of here tomorrow for Allie and Jasper. Send them somewhere tropical or fuck, I don't care, just somewhere for a month. Make all the preparations and I'll tell her myself tonight."

"What?" he screamed. "She's going to flip out on you. She won't go!"

"Yes, she will. She won't have a choice," I continued before he could stop me, "She needs this Emmett. Jasper knows it and so do you. I'll get a restraining order against her if I have to."

Silence...it can be your best friend.

"I need it too," I whispered.

For the first time in a long time he didn't argue with me.

"Okay, I'll talk to Jasper when he gets here." He cleared his throat and I could hear him shuffling papers around, which was our cue that time was up.

"Thank you." I hung up the phone without a good-bye and made it the couch before exhaustion took me.

I hoped Mr. Jenks owned ear plugs…

* * *

**A/N** The sweet poetry quote he says to her is by Judy Garland just fyi..

So did anyone else getting sucked into The Plan by QuantumFizzx? Well if not then I insist that you go right now and read it! It's complete and it's awesome.

http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6550419/1/The_Plan

Please be kind and review telling me what you think…Love to you all and thanks again for reading!


End file.
